GA Oneshot Challenge
by GA Oneshot Challenge
Summary: #4 Scare Me Good Challenge (SMGC); It's finally back and we're raising the difficulty level for this month's challenge.
1. The Best Kiss Portrayal

**Challenge 1: **The Best Kiss Portrayal

Write a story with an awesome kissing scene. More detailed, the better; more unique, the better.

Any pairing would do fine.

**Musts:**

- Tragic Ending

- At least two flashbacks

- Over 1000 words

- These words should be there: candy canes, gazebo, authoress

- The following lines should be seen: 'Despite the fact that we love each other, we can't be together.' and 'True love doesn't exist.'

- Include in the summary: 'For TBKCP' or 'For The Best Kiss Portrayal Challenge'

- Message me if you want to join. Be sure to send me the link of your story to add it in the community.

**No:**

- GA Character x OC (Original Character) Pairings

**Challenge Period:** October 2 - October 22

**Voting Period:** October 23 - 26

**Announcement of results:** October 27

**Aim:** To revive the fandom, we encourage writers to join this contest.

**Prize:** Er, bragging rights? Lol. Tell them you've won this contest.

Added information: please include everything above in your story. Please. Thank you.


	2. Seven Deadly Sins Representation

**Challenge 2: **Seven Deadly Sins Representation Contest (SDSRC)

Write a story that portrays one of the seven deadly sins. The better you deliver the sin you've chosen, the better.

Any pairing would do fine.

**Musts:**

- Message me if you want to join. Be sure to send me the link of your story to add it in the community.

- Over 1000 words.

- Any ending would do.

- Include in the summary: For SDSRC. Include in your story the information here and my account, thank you.

- These words should be there: grave stone, CD Player and cork screw.

- The following lines should be seen: "We are young, but that doesn't mean our love is unreal." and "Do you know how Dr. Peppers started?"

- State in your story what sin you've picked. There's no limit on how many you can choose. Hell, if you want to then you could pick all seven of them.

**No:**

- GA Character x OC (Original Character) Pairings

**Challenge Period:** November 1 - November 25

**Voting Period:** November 26 - 29

**Announcement of results:** November 30

**Aim:** To revive the fandom, we encourage writers to join this contest.

**Prize:** Bragging rights (lol) and an icon.


	3. Color Representation Challenge

**Challenge 3: **Color Representation Challenge (CRC)

Write a story that represents one color.

Any pairing would do fine.

**Musts:**

- Message me if you want to join. Be sure to send me the link of your story to add it in the community.

- Over 500 words.

- Write a story that would explain the color you have chosen.

- Include in the summary: For CRC. Include in your story the information here and my account, thank you.

- These words should be there: vibrant and mellow.

- The following line should be seen: "(your chosen color) is desirable."

- State in your story what color you've picked.

**No:**

- GA Character x OC (Original Character) Pairings

**Challenge Period:** December 21 - January 27

**Voting Period:** January 28 - 30

**Announcement of results:** January 31

**Aim:** To revive the fandom, we encourage writers to join this contest.

**Prize:** Bragging rights (lol) and an icon.


	4. Scare Me Good Challenge

Been gone for so long, but this account is back again! Get your writing pens ready 'cause we'll be raising the difficulty level for this month's challenge.

**Challenge Four:** Scare Me Good Challenge (SMGC)

This prompt challenges writers out there to write a story under the horror genre.

Any pairing would do fine.

**Musts:**

- Message me if you want to join. Be sure to send me the link to add it in the community.

- Over 1200 words.

- Include in the summary: For SMGC. Include the account's name in your story to spread the word! Thanks.

- The following words should be included: pumpkin, rotting, desperate, rocky, vampire, and licorice.

- The following scenes should be written: 1) Natsume seeing a girl in the mirror, 2) Sumire dropping her candies, 3) Jinno pretending to be cool, 4) Hotaru smiling and 5) Ruka ogling at the moon.

- The following lines must be used: "Call Santa Claus, I think I know what I want for Christmas." ; "Have you watched the Rocky Horror Show?" ; "Simply lovely."

**No:**

- GA Character x OC (Original Character) Pairings

**Challenge Period:** October 15 - November 3

**Voting Period:** November 4 - 6

**Announcement of results:** November 7

**Aim:** To revive the fandom, to keep the fire burning for writing and to promote GA love.

**Prize:** Bragging rights (lol), will get to decide what will be the next challenge, and an icon.


End file.
